


Lost.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [143]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, Clyde’s Bullshit, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Forests, Gen, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Cartman walks into a forest and doesn’t come out.





	Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, but it’s kind of supposed to be more of a prologue to something bigger? This was unintentional, but does mean I’m going to continue it at some point. My exams are over now, so I have more time to write. Stay tuned!

The water looked quite harmless from where a certain brunet stood, but he was smart enough to know that he would surely die if he jumped from the bridge into its icy depths. Winter in Colorado wasn’t much different to the rest of the year (apart from those two weeks in July in which there was 90 degree heat and a rare period of melted snow) to the locals, yet it actually was a lot colder around then, as someone who hadn’t been in the area for long would notice. The river would certainly be far more treacherous in the colder weather than usual. If he didn’t drown or get hit by a stray flying car, he’d die from hypothermia for sure.

Cartman scowled at the water as if it had personally wronged him. “Psh...” He muttered, picking up a stone and tossing it over the side of the bridge at full force, “Who needs them anyway?” The rock disappeared from sight.

The _them_ in question were the group of people Cartman was kind of, sort of, actually not really friends with. They (Cartman himself as well as Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters) had been going to cross the bridge to search for a mysterious haunted shack in the woods on the other side which Clyde had told them about. Apparently it was home to a witch who could grant wishes. And they all had something to wish for. 

But since Butters was grounded, Stan and Kyle had conveniently already made plans the night they all originally planned to meet on and Kenny had ‘things’ to do (if Cartman wasn’t so pissed he actually would have believed Kenny on this one- he seemed to be out at night playing superhero alone much more than usual, and if they hadn’t already been going on an adventure Cartman might have joined him), the brunet found himself standing on the bridge alone.

Cartman didn’t want to give up on those free wishes just yet, regardless of how afraid he most certainly wasn’t. So he drew back from the bridge, took in a breath, and set off towards his proverbial doom.

*

Forest trees passed by faster and faster as Cartman quickened his pace through the woods, staring up at the sky in a mixture of frustration and panic. Why did everything have to look the same in the damn place? He felt as if he had been wandering around for hours after initially straying from the path, just walking and walking until he couldn’t anymore. All the leaves blurred together, and the snow below his feet slowly soaked through his shoes. Exasperated, the boy flopped down into the pile of icy white crystals with a sigh. He gazed upwards without seeing, eyes focusing and unfocusing on random points of light in the air.

Wait... lights?

Cartman began to pay attention to the forest around him with his guard up and wits about him, hiding his excitement at the prospect of finally finding those wishes. The lights were big and spherical, hovering in front of him and glowing in different colours. For some reason, they seemed to be getting larger. Cartman stepped into them slowly, feeling impatient and wanting his wishes to just get there already.

But a part of him kind of knew that there probably weren’t any wishes. Clyde was always telling them stupid stories like that. He’d really just wanted to go on an adventure with his friends, to walk through the forest like he knew where he was going then admit that they were completely lost, then let Kyle scream at him before Stan took the lead and tried to get them out of there. It’d be fun, camping out around a fire, hogging the marshmallows Butters would probably have inexplicably brought, making jokes with Kenny, making jokes _about_ Kyle, just... having fun, the five of them.

Why did he want that exactly? He wasn’t so sure.

The lights got brighter as they grew, encapsulating the brunet in a brilliant colourful glow. He suddenly felt cold, so cold. He should have worn more layers. Maybe brought some food. How long had he been walking again? He was lost. Of course he was. The lights were starting to hurt his eyes, then really hurting them. He closed them quickly, but it didn’t stop. A strangled noise tore from Cartman’s throat as he fell to the ground, limbs going lax.

The forest was completely dark. A foreboding place, the kind a ten year old wouldn’t want to be wandering around in at night alone. There was no one to find him now. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. The aforementioned ‘lights’ are supposed to be a bit ambiguous- a hallucination due wandering around blindly for hours in freezing cold conditions? Or something more?
> 
> Prompt- Someone fat.
> 
> I’m sorry about this prompt too! I had to write about Cartman from looking at it. This was originally gonna be something Kyman, but I wrote about Kyman recently and it’s embarassing to go on the tag just to see my own trashy oneshots. If I do continue this (which I probably will), it will most likely have more characters in it and be Kyman with a bit of implied Kenny/Cartman (is that called Kenman? Cartenny? I’m not great on the weird SP ship names eheheh).
> 
> Original Number- 308.


End file.
